Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor package assembly, and in particular to a semiconductor package assembly with a passive device.
Description of the Related Art
In order to ensure miniaturization and multi-functionality of electronic products and communication devices, it is desired that semiconductor packages be small in size, support multi-pin connection, operate at high speeds, and have high functionality. Additionally, in a high frequency application, such as a radio frequency (RF) system in package (SiP) assembly, one or more integrated passive devices (IPDs) are typically used to perform the functions.
In a conventional SiP assembly, passive devices are often placed on a printed circuit board (PCB) or on a package. However, the PCB is required to provide additional area for the passive devices mounted thereon. Additionally, the total height of the SiP assembly is increased when the passive devices are mounted on the package. As a result, it is difficult to reduce the size of the package assembly.
Thus, a novel semiconductor package assembly is desirable.